1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and a device where printing is performed.
2. Background Technology
In an ink jet printer which is one type of printing device, due to alternately repeating a dot forming action where dots are formed on a sheet of paper by ink being discharged from a nozzle row on a printing head which moves in a main scanning direction and a transport action where the sheet of paper is transported in a sub-scanning direction, an image is printed by a plurality of dot rows (raster lines) along the main scanning direction being lined up in the sub-scanning direction on the sheet of paper.
Although it is possible to print bands which correspond to the width of a nozzle row by one movement in the main scanning direction, a method is known where printing is performed such that a portion overlaps with the previous band when the next band is printed (for example, refer to PTL 1). The printing method is referred to as “partial overlapping printing” and suppresses the generation of white streaks and density irregularities at the border between one band and another band.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-230295 (Patent Document 1) is an example of the related art.
A printing head has a characteristic where the ink weight which is discharged by the discharge cycle changes. In particular, in a case where ink discharging is independently performed only once instead of being continuously performed a plurality of times, the ink weight which is able to be discharged is insufficient with regard to a specified amount. As a result, there are problems in that the ink discharge amount is insufficient and it is not possible to sufficiently suppress the generation of density irregularities in the overlapping region.